The hypothesis to be tested is that plant sterols will reduce cholesterol absorbtion when tested in a single meal human subjects. Normal individuals will be given a standard test breakfast containing deuterated cholesterol with and without plant sterols of varying types and in different formulations. The concentration of deurated cholesterol in plasma cholesterol will be measured after 4 days by negative ion mass spectrometry.